sortinghatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
RULES AND REGULATIONS As players and moderators of a game there are certain rules that everyone should abide by, we request that you take your time to read over this list and acquaint yourself with the some of the regulations that this community upholds. They are listed below. Anytime a new rule has been added it will be posted in the main community to let players know what is going on and keep them informed. :The internet=/=serious business: So relax. :Do not feed the drama llama: Drama is meant for the game and amongst the characters/muses, not for the players/muns to delve into. Any problems amongst players need to be addressed to the mods or they need to sort things out quickly themselves. Problematic relations out of character will not be tolerated for they affect the general atmosphere of the role-play itself. :Do not flame other players: This has already been covered but please keep in mind this will not be tolerated, that does not apply to in-character, you can be as rude as you please, but out-of-character will not be taken lightly. We want to encourage a healthy RP amongst muns. Same goes for the moderators, do not bad mouth or insult anyone in assisting running the game, you will be dealt with accordingly. :Absolutely no godmodding/meta-gaming: No one has complete control, not even people in high power. Always run a severe action or any action at all by the other character before performing it. You will receive one warning for such a mistake, if you do it again you will be banned. God-modding will not be tolerated on any level. This means that you cannot play the part of another person's character or do something to their character without consulting them first. This may sound like a given, but we want to avoid and prevent any possible drama before it blows up. :Do not break the fourth wall: Pay attention to journal posts when they are privated and hackable and use your best jurisdiction when deciding if you can hack them or not. The fourth wall comes into play when Character A and Character B have a filtered conversation or have a plot going on behind Character C’s back without them knowing. Though this first must be cleared with the player of Character C if it has a large impact on them, breaking the fourth wall would be that Character D automatically knows that the plot is going on with no means by actually knowing it did. Do not do this. :Stay in-character: Just because your power canonly was taken away does not mean that you change your character completely. If they are egotistical, make them, if they have a strange infatuation with balloons then perhaps that’s something to look into? Try not to cross the line of being completely out-of-character though. Blatant OOCness will not be accepted in this community and if you are encouraged to report any such thing to a high degree to a moderator if you find it necessary. :IC=/=OOC: Simple. You are not your character. :Namely only humans are allowed in this game: No creatures of the sort, death-gods such as those featured in Death Note are questionable and should be brought up with a moderator if you have any questions. The only applications that should contain non-human forms are those with human traits such as speech and human-like appearance. You may convert such characters to fit within the universe but please make that known in your application. If you wish to apply as a vampire or a werewolf, you MUST read over the FAQ. :Your character is not perfect: Lets face it, we’re all human here right? We all make mistakes, well so should your character. Being a wizard has nothing to do with it, Harry Potter was not perfect and nor is your character. Magic solves a great many things of course, but when you attempt to seem to overpower or outsmart the headmasters of the school, that is where we draw the line. :HP!canon stands above original!canon: We completely understand the freedom of expression in a character but there are always boundaries to how far a character can be portrayed. Your characters are wizards, so they need to be following Harry Potter canon rules. This means, you must make sure his/her background fit into the Harry Potter canon world. The question to ask yourself is what would you character do if he or she had been a wizard all their life? How would you create an Hogwarts-equivalent version of your character? :Applications must be your own work: When providing information about your character in your application please do keep in mind that an application is to seek the knowledge that one has about the character, therefore, please DO NOT COPY-PASTE AND PARAPHRASE from some website and put it into your application. Paraphrasing is somewhat-allowed, paraphrasing 90% of your application is not. This is called plagiarism. You will have to wait two weeks before re-apping the character if you are found just dragging over information from Wikipedia or other sites. This is unacceptable. :Stay active: Please keep your character(s) active and alive in game. Players are expected to post at least once a month to retain their characters. Hiatus is the only reason that a character should be inactive and there is a post for such announcements that one should respond to if they do not wish to be removed from the game. It's your responsibility to keep Mods informed about your Hiatus. If a player finds themselves on the inactivity list (which is done every six weeks), they have until the next inactivity list occurs to do three posts or two posts and a thread of significant length, except in cases of hiatus. :Heterosexuality and homosexuality are both permitted but please kept all NC-17 material under a cut: Think to yourself who will be reading this and do they really want to see it all? We also ask that you lock said entries, particularly when they're on the logs community. :There is a six character limit per person: Muns who can prove to be active with all their characters can request another spot. :Original characters are a NO: This rule was added in 2006, but they are no longer up for application.